Lips of an Angel
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Ashe is put under a confusion spell and its up to Balthier to break it. Find out what he does.


Lips of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters if I did I would be dating Balthier!

Author's note: This idea just came to me and I had to write it. The title came from the song, "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, I was listening to it when the idea of the story came to me. Well I hope you enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Sweat tickled down Balthier's forehead as he shot again at a Malboro overking coming towards him. The Malboro's crown was thrown into the air by its tentacles, showing off that it was stronger than any other Malboro. Balthier bit his lip in frustration as he shot him. More Malboros appeared following the Malboro who has its eyes set on Balthier. They just appeared out of thin air seeming to be no end to them. Perhaps splitting up into two pairs was a bad idea since so many enemies wander in the Tchita Uplands. They wanted to find a shorter route to Cerobi Steppe, instead they made themselves vulnerable by splitting into two pairs. Balthier glanced to see if Ashe was alright and saw her staggering a bit from a spell one of the Malboros cast. Ashe swung her sword at the Malboro in front of her and it fell back in defeat. Balthier decided to cast Aeroga to rid these pesky Malboros once for all. The spell worked, killing all the Malboros that surrounded him and Ashe. Balthier was exhausted from the battle, he wanted nothing more than to rest.

Turning to see if Ashe was alright he saw her walking towards him in a trance and she raised her sword making it apparent she was going to attack him. Balthier called out to her, "Princess snap out of it!" It did not work, she was coming towards him with her sword raise. Balthier patted his pocket to see if he had smelling salts but found none, Vaan took all of them. Balthier evaded Ashe's attack and tried to cast Esuna on her but he was out of MP.

"Damn, what am I to do?" Balthier cursed out loud avoiding another of Ashe's attacks.

Balthier decided to shoot at Ashe's hand to make her lose her grip on the sword. Ashe's sword flew out of her hand, landing on the ground far from her reach. Thinking he snapped Ashe from the trance Balthier turned away from her. Ashe ran to up to Balthier and started to hit him with her fists. Balthier turned around right away to fend her off but she continued her assault. Ashe tackled Balthier to the ground and began punching his stomach. Balthier flipped Ashe to her back and held her arms to her side.

"Will you please snap out of it Princess!" Balthier exclaimed but Ashe only struggled against him.

Without thinking he pressed his lips to hers hoping this would bring her out of that spell. What he did not realize was the effect the kiss would have on him, it placed him under a spell claiming his heart. From the first contact with her lips he knew everything had changed. Ashe's lips were soft and full making his blood boil from desire. He deepen the kiss and let her arms go to touch her cheeks. Ashe was no longer struggling against him. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck and she kissed him back hard. Balthier let his hands trail to her breasts to caress them.

At that moment a light drizzle of rain fell on Balthier however he ignored it as he continued to passionately kiss Ashe. The light drizzle turned into a heavy down pour, soaking Balthier and Ashe. Balthier felt Ashe's arms slip from around his neck and a moment later she pushed him off of her. Balthier reluctantly got up from Ashe, looking annoyed that he could not continue. Ashe was blushing red and shivering from the cold.

"Let's take shelter in that ruin over there." Balthier said pointing to the ruin standing on a hill behind them. Ashe nodded and followed after Balthier who led the way to it. The doorway was clustered with rubble that Balthier cleared away instantly. He and Ashe went inside immediately escaping the cold. The ruin was dark, cramp, and cold but the rain did not enter.

"We can use these logs to start a fire to keep warm. Do you have any MP left Princess?" Balthier asked as he gathered the logs together that were scattered on the ground.

"Yes I have some MP left." Ashe answered bringing her hand up as she focused on the fire spell.

Balthier placed the logs in the center of the ruin just in time as Ashe finished her spell. The logs began to burn brightly, casting light in the room and warmth. Balthier sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. Ashe however paced the room impatiently waiting for the rain to stop. Balthier sighed and said, "You might as well rest because the rain is not going to let up. It will be night anyways so we should spend the night here."

Ashe stopped her pacing to glare at Balthier, "I refuse to stay here tonight, especially being here alone with you."

Balthier laughed as he replied, "You have no choice. It is really pouring, we might get sick if we continue traveling."

Ashe merely said "Humph" before sitting down on the ground on the opposite side of Balthier.

Balthier took his shirt off and placed it next to him. He began to unbuckle his belt when he heard Ashe gasp. He glanced up at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Why on earth are you undressing?" Ashe asked sharply.

"My clothes are wet and I for one do not want to catch a cold. You should do the same." Balthier answered ignoring her protests as he slid his pants off. He had briefs on but to Ashe, she acted like he was stark naked. He would've took his briefs off as well however his ass would be freezing.

Silence filled the ruin once Ashe stopped her complaining and Balthier did not know what to say to break it. The kiss he shared with Ashe came rushing back to him and he looked at Ashe. Ashe was looking at him too but she averted her gaze immediately. Her cheeks turned red from being discovered that she was looking at him.

Ashe took a deep breath before saying slowly, "I was wondering… why did you kiss me?"

"I was out of smelling salts. I did not know any other way to break the spell that Malboro cast," Balthier replied shrugging his shoulders and he added with a smirk, " Did you enjoy the kiss Princess?"

Blushing bright red Ashe turned around to avoid looking at him, huffing, "I most certainty did not enjoy the kiss. You are not a very good kisser."

Balthier stood up immediately at those words and went to her. He sat down by her and challengingly said, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Balthier pulled Ashe to him and kissed her hard on the lips. She gasp against his mouth and her hands hit him on the chest but after a moment she stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Balthier broke the kiss to stare down at Ashe who looked up at him dazed and aroused.

"I take it I'm not a bad kisser after all?" Balthier huskily whispered twirling her soft hair around his finger.

"I hate to admit it but you are not bad." Ashe breathed still staring at him with yearning driving him wild to kiss her again.

Balthier stopped twirling her hair around his finger to pull her blouse over her head. Once the blouse was off, her skirt was next to be remove among with her panties. Ashe removed his briefs as well and they both came together. They fell to the ground slowly each exploring each other with their hands. They kissed hard and long on the lips, each touch sent fire through Balthier. Finally on the ground Balthier was on top of Ashe. He broke the kiss to look at her fully. She was so beautiful with full breasts that rose and fell with each breath she took. Her red lips were swollen from their intense kiss and he gently touched them with his finger. Ashe's lips were soft like an angel's lips and he bended down again to taste them. This time Balthier slide his tongue among her lips seeking entrance into her mouth. Ashe opened her mouth eagerly and her tongue met his, their tongues did a mating dance. Balthier let his hands caress her breasts causing Ashe to arch into his touch. Balthier moved his lips to her cheek and they continued down to her breasts. Once there he sucked on her taut pink nipple enjoying the sweet taste of her. Ashe's hands moved up and down his chest relishing the feel of his muscles. Balthier slide his fingers down her thigh and into her silky center. Ashe gasp and he felt her tighten around his wandering finger. She was slick and wet showing she was ready for him to enter her however he was not done exploring yet. He let her right nipple go and started to suck on the other. Ashe moaned with pleasure and allowed her hands to travel down Balthier's back.

Balthier released her nipple to taste her center. He replaced his finger with his tongue to lick and suck her sweetness. Ashe's body began to spasm wildly underneath him, she cried out in pure pleasure and her fingers pulled his hair. Balthier stopped his tongue's exploration to give her a quick kiss before he slid his erection into her. He filled her fully and she urged him on as each stroke became faster. When at last they reached the peak he allowed himself to come back down. He laid down besides her and pulled her into his embrace. Ashe laid her head down on his chest, she closed her eyes sighing blissfully. Contentment filled them both and neither of them wished for dawn to come. The sky rumbled outside causing the ruin to shake.

"Perhaps we should go another round." Ashe stated opening her eyes to look at Balthier.

Balthier smiled down at her, he felt so many things for Ashe that he did not know how to put them into words. He never felt this way before, it was so strange. Without warning the words slipped out of his mouth, "I love you, Ashe."

Ashe gazed up at him, astonishment etched into her divine face. She straddled him and breathily said, "I love you, Balthier", as she filled herself with him.

Author's note: Whatca think? I absolutely loved it and I wanted it out on Valentine's day.


End file.
